In the art of window shading and/or decorating, there has long been recognized an area in which it is desirable to shade or otherwise cover a window by desirably decorative means, such as woven wood fabric, together with providing means for holding said shade in a partially or fully raised position which latter means are of such nature that they can be provided at a sufficiently minor expense as to make the assembly adaptable for use in such locations as recreational vehicles, summer cottages, mountain cabins, or the like. This problem is not confined to, but it becomes particularly acute when, the fabric which it is desired to use for the window covering and/or decorating is that which is sometimes described as slatted blinds or woven wood comprising a plurality of rods or slats connected by interwoven cords or tape.
This type of blind has been known for a long time and it has conventionally been provided with cords to roll same upwardly into whatever lifted position is desired. This system has worked satisfactorily but the necessary provision therein for pulleys and cords adds a substantial increment of expense over that of the fabric and makes this type of shade economically impractical for uses such as the type of uses above mentioned. Nevertheless there is a substantial market in the uses named if inexpensive but effective means can be found for lifting the shade quickly and easily and securing it in a desired lifted position.
Therefore, the objects of the invention include:
1. To provide means for holding a window shade, particularly of the slatted blind or taped slats type, in a fully or partially lifted position, which means can be provided at a very small increment of cost beyond that of the shade fabric itself and which means will still be easy both to understand and to use.
2. To provide means, as aforesaid, which will not materially, if at all, damage the appearance of said shade in any position thereof.
3. To provide means, as aforesaid, which will provide for a plurality of lifted positions as desired.
4. To provide means, as aforesaid, wherein the mode of operation will be obvious upon inspection of a given shade or at most will be readily comprehended with only minimum of explanation.
5. To provide apparatus, as aforesaid, in which the shade may be returned from a lifted to a lowered position quickly and easily.
6. To provide means, as aforesaid, which will be capable of a long life of trouble-free operation.
Other objects and purposes of the invention will be apparent to persons acquainted with apparatus of this general sort upon reading the following specification and inspection of the accompanying drawings.